Insanity
by Chryo93
Summary: A glimpse into my mind. Read at own peril, not because it's scary, it just sucks.
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse into the Mind of Chryo93

The rulers of the wasteland of God's mind gathered at the center tower for a meeting. They numbered eight, each an aspect of their master's psyche.

War, the id element of his mind, was loaded down from head to toe with bladed weapons and steel armor, his eyes gleaming maliciously as his subordinates, Strategist and Tactitian, flanked him. His counterpart, Wisdom, stood opposite the engine of destruction dressed in grey robes and wielding a staff alongside his advisors, Logic and Reason. These six comprised the primary thoughts of God, but the other two made up his personality.

Perversity, the normally locked away half of God's mind, was permitted to be present for this meeting. His only notable possesions were the camera and volume of pornography in his cargo pockets. His partner, The Scholar, walked in behind his immature brother, a large volume of assorted knowledge in his hands.

War spoke first, "We have assembled here, brothers, to discuss who will dominate the Master's personality for the next while." He drew a massive claymore and stabbed it into the central table. "I do not intend to relinquish control so easily, however."

The Scholar looked at the id with disinterest as he replied. "You would have us decide the control of our home by way of combat yet again, War?" He placed his book on the table, opening it to the record of the last decision.

Reason joined in the line of questioning, "I must agree with The Scholar, as Lord Wisdom was unwilling to do battle with yourself, Master War. I say that we permit the influence of the Master's newest ideas to determine this year's terms of control.

Two tall figures walked in, followed by a third of the same height. All were identical physically, but their bearing held distinct differences. The first was dressed in what appeared to be a black trench coat, red undershirt and dark blue cargo pants. He was armed with two massive katana. His eyes seemed to glow as the storm outside roiled just a bit louder. This was Kuraito Eien. The second who approached was garbed in the fashion of the military, camoflauge, boots, and all. He carried no equipment other than a large gun that War identified as a heavily modified assault rifle. This man was Jacen Chrytos. The third was relatively quiet as he walked in, the air around him growing cold. He wore a long hooded cloak, black boots, green cargo pants, and a dark blue shirt. On the back of his belt, two curved knives could be distinctly identified amongst the many implements necessary for assassination. From the back of his cloak, the hilt of a massive zweihander poked above his head. He lowered his hood to reveal the face of the newest character of the Master's creation: Reilos Sarance.

"These young men are as much a part of the Master's mind as we are, so I say that we..." Logic began until Reilos and War shouted out simultaneously in an extremely unorthodox battle cry.

"Banzai!" They leapt at each other, swords drawn. The two clashed like gods above the table. The battle for control had begun without any negotiations whatsoever.

Two sides formed very quickly, or rather, two men were battling like the great fools they were. Reilos and War continued to attack each other with such ferocity, it appeared to be not dissimilar to the fight between Cloud and Sephiroth from FF VII: Advent Children. The combat lasted for a short while until another person entered the fray, shocking all participants.

"What the FUCK is going on in here?"

The Master, Chryo93, was dreaming for the night, and had decided that he wanted control of his own mind for the year. Unfortunately for him and the landscape, War, Wisdom, and the Characters would have none of that.

The Battle for Control was an annual event that always ended the same. The true victor would be the Master, but the influence upon his personality would be the entity that lost last. The combat lasted throughout the duration of Chryo93's dreams, but, in the end, it came down to him and his newest Character: Reilos.

"I made you way too well." Chryo said, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "But I have backup!"

Everyone paled as the embodiment of MahoganyJinx crossed the field and smashed both Chryo and Reilos to the ground. "You know what, dorks? I win this year."

Everyone stared as the Goddess of Fear walked away, back into her own dreams.

Chryo93 stood and dusted himself off. "Well, you heard her, boys. The Princess wins... Gods help us all..." Everyone else nodded as they stalked back to their respective areas within Chryo's mind.

** Moral of the war: women always win. Why? They lack a Y chromosome and men can't understand them... Ever... under any circumstances...**

** Please don't kill me for the feature, dear?**

** And happy early B-DAY!**

_**AN: Yes, I did this out of boredom, and also to confuse Ms. MahoganyJinx. Reilos is a character from my book in progress, in case anyone was curious. Reviews will not be necessary, but I will take variations of "Dude, you're crazy." as compliments. I should be updating EnK soon. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This was something that popped into my twisted head while playing Pathfinder. Go big or go home.**_

The warrior looked out the hole in the side of the airship, back to his captor, then at the hole. "My choices are be nice or die?"

"That's correct. So what is your choice?" The captain of the ship looked very irritated.

The warrior started falling backwards. "See you when I get back! I'll be at the landing pad in a few minutes.

*Begin Kickstart My Heart"

The warrior ehard several voices in his head questioning his head, followed by a very loud sounding buzzing sound, which was followed by the beat of drums.

"I'm gonna die anyway... GO BIG OR GO HOME!"

The warrior straightened his body out to go into a rapidly accelerated freefall, rocketing towards the ground at terminal velocity. He guessed that he'd reached about 300 miles per hour before he stopped accelerating. He started looking at the earth below him, a vicious idea forming in his head. He scanned the ground, and, through a miracle that could only occur through pure chance, he spotted a small child. (_**AN I apologize for any offense this may cause, but I was drunk when I did this at the session and it was also my last day with this particular group.**_) He adjusted his trajectory, unsheathed his sword, pointed it straight ahead like the tip of a missile and screamed out his name. "SOJUUUUUUUUUUU!" The point of the sword parted the air enough that he accelerated even further, breaking the sound barrier, somehow not destabilizing. He aimed towards the child, and, at the last second, put his sword away, started dropping feet-first, and smashed into the child, using the victim's body as a surfboard before slowing to a stop in the middle of the street of a small village.

The warrior used a potion of resurrection from his pack to bring the child back to life, picked him up, then put him back in the spot where he was standing before. The warrior then walked off, disregarding the gaping looks from the locals, who still couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

The warrior then walked up to a random villager and asked. "Where can I get a beer?"


End file.
